


Best Remedy

by paynesgrey



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Haruhi knows just how to deal with Tamaki's misbehaving.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 5





	Best Remedy

Tamaki wailed. He cried so loudly Haruhi thought her ears were going to explode. She sighed and turned to him.

“What’s your problem?” she asked in an exasperated huff.

“You’re hurt! Wounded!” he said, grasping her finger delicately. She had already put a band-aid on the small cut, and if it wasn’t for his overblown reaction, she’d be back to enjoying her meal.

“It’s only a scratch and not even bleeding. Don’t worry,” she said soothingly, waving him off.

“But, but, it could get infected!” He sniffled.

She groaned. “Don’t be silly. Now let go,” she said, removing her finger from his grasp and quickly returning to her meal. She stared anxiously at the remaining crab legs on her plate. It was a heavenly meal, and she was thankful Tamaki’s grandmother was away so she could come over for dinner. She picked up another clawed morsel, but Tamaki continued to whimper fretfully next to her.

“Stop it,” she chided, cracking the claw. She tried to ignore him, but his protective stare made her feel exposed and annoyed. She could only think of one thing to do in that moment to settle him down.

She threw the empty crab claw at his head, the same one that gave her the small cut.

“Hey!” he cried in surprise, and Haruhi turned to give him a ‘you-deserved-it’ expression. She looked at Tamaki’s cheek and noticed a small red cut.

Suddenly, the situation became amusing to her, and she couldn’t hold back her impending laugh. Tamaki looked curiously at her, so she reached up her finger and delicately touched the area beside his cut. “Look, senpai, we’re both wounded now!”

Tamaki blushed brightly, and he turned around in embarrassment and focused on his plate. She was finally able to go back to her own meal, feeling aptly satisfied when he finally behaved.

Haruhi already had a lot of good practice dealing with Tamaki, and knew that using a juvenile offense was always the best remedy to match his expected exaggerated fuss.  



End file.
